The Gold Coin
by Kiero
Summary: Oneshot ooc. Dark finds a gold coin! Daisuke shakes his head in shame. The sequel: Fun with warnings!
1. Teh Shiny Gold Coin

Random, completely pointless one-shot I wrote one day when I was bored in Science class. The characters are probably way ooc, sorry about that. Dark is in control here, Daisuke is in their mind.

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own DN Angel. If I did, would I honestly be writing this? I don't think so.

**The Gold Coin**

"Oh yeah!" Dark started laughing maniacally. "Ah hah! Look at the shiny goldness of it all! Mwa-ha-ha!"

Daisuke stared at Dark. "...you stole that again didn't you?"

Dark looked outraged. "WHAT? I didn't steal nothin'! The idiot didn't deserve it anyway!" And he was off and laughing like a crazed homicidal psycho - again.

"Ohh boy..." Daisuke sighed.

"Look at it Dai! Never have I ever seen anything so, so...so...so...!"

"...Gold?"

"YEAH! That's it! Gold! Never have I seen anything so GOLD! LOOK AT IT DAISUKE! LOOK AT IT!"

"...okay, one, it's a coin. Two, you're blinding me."

"It's not just _any _coin, it's a..."

"No,no wait let me guess...it's a _gold _coin?"

Dark half-stared at Daisuke. "You know Dai, if I didn't know you and all, I could've thought you were being sarcastic."

"No. **_Really?_**"

"Yeah! Funny ain't it?" Then he went back to ogling over his very special, very gold coin. Daisuke shook his head in defeat. He retreated to a corner in his mind and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------

R&R please?


	2. Warnings

Some people have asked for a sequel... So I finally got off my lazy butt and did one. I don't think it's as good as the first one though.

(Daisuke)

**#Dark#**

(I was going to use different symbols, but FFN won't let me upload them...)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own DN Angel and am in no way making any profit off of this.

**Warnings**

Dark wandered around Daisuke's room, bored. He still had a half-hour before he had to go rob a museum, and Daisuke had wanted a nap. Dark yawned. Stretching, he flopped down on the bed and looked for something that could be of intrest. He saw a cord plugged in. On closer inspection a tag on it read, 'Warning:Shock Hazard; Dry Location use ONLY'.

"Huh." Dark looked around for something else new and exciting. He saw a plastic wrapper on the desk. Again, when he looked at it, there was a warning label. 'Warning: Choking Hazard; Keep out of reach of children'. Dark read this, then looked at the cord. Suddenly, a thought came to him...

----------------------------------

**#Daisuke! DAISUKE!#**

(Huh?)

**#Finally! You were out cold! You slept right through my fancy stealing of the great-#**

(Yeah, yeah, same old thing you do every time. _Never _gets boring.) Daisuke yawned. He felt Dark relinquish control of his body.

"Well! Now I think I should get to be- Oh, damn! I forgot all about my homework!" Daisuke sighed. He walked over to his desk, sat down, grabbed a pen and went to open his book - but stopped short.

**#...Something wrong Dai? #**

(Dark... would you just so happen to know anything about this...?) He held the book up to the light so that he could read the red ink and messy scrawl underneath it. ('Warning:Brain Hazard;May cause severe brain cramps' ... ... Dark, did you do this?) Dark chuckled nervously.

**#Well, I was kind of bored, you see, and-#**

('Warning:Foot Hazard; May cause stubbed toe, leaping around on one leg and cursing'.) Daisuke read off the bottom of his desk.

**#I can explain...#**

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" Daisuke turned to the doorway. Krad stood there looking absolutely livid, his hair dishevelled, his eyes those of a madman.

**#Dai, please don't...#**

(You're on your own this time bud.) He changed to Dark, who smiled nervously at the very mad blonde in front of him. Before he could think of anything to say, Krad began.

"_Explain_ to me, you purple-haired baka, _why exactly_ I need a _warning label_ on _EVERTHING THAT I OWN!" _He grabbed his jacket. "INCLUDING ME!" A red stamp read, 'Warning:Homicidal Blonde Hazard;self-explanitory."

"Well, you see..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGHHH!" With a loud battle cry, Krad leapt at Dark with a baseball bat. On the side it read, 'Warning... ...'

----FIN------

Forgive me for any spelling mistakes, I'm kind of half asleep. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
